


It's Time

by orphan_account



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Drabble, M/M, RPF, Romance, cutesty, larry - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This little ficlet of a drabble was written for a friend of mine. (Hope you like it, Kari!)It's short, sweet, and all things wounderful.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Throughthewire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throughthewire/gifts).



> I'm going to be honest here, I'm not a member of the 1D fandom. I don't really know much about the boys, other than what my friends have fangirled at me. Haha.
> 
> I hope I did the boys justice, and that you all enjoy what I have to give. :)
> 
> Much love and please remember to leave a comment!
> 
> Enjoy!

Pushing the cigarette bud down harder than necessary into the ashtray that sat on-top his lap, mixing the fresh ash with earlier's stale, Louis keeps his eyes trained on the room's door.

There was nothing particularly exciting or fascinating about this door. If you had asked him his thoughts regarding the decor of it, he would tell you it was quite dull. White? Why do hotels always choose white? Is this a loony bin or a hotel? Do they even know?

Shaking his head and pulling his focus back on the task at hand, the former boy-bander continues to stare at the door.

"Come on," He mumbles under his breath, his nerves starting to brew with every passing second. "Please don't flake. Please don't.”

Not even two minutes later, a soft beat of three echoes off the painted metal.

Hitching his breath, Louis stands up off the blue sofa, placing the ashtray on the round coffee table as he slowly makes his way to the door.

"Who..." He asks with hesitation in his voice, the brewing nerves beginning their peak. "Who is it?"

"It's me," A smooth voice replies back, a bit muffled on its travel from outside to in, but still unforgettable. "It's me, Lou."

Taking a deep breath and licking his lips, Louis reaches out a hand and unlocks the bolt. Sliding his palm around the handle and gripping it firmly, he pulls it down and opens the door.

Taking a step back and moving to the side with his hand still on the door, Louis looks over at his guest.

"I thought for a minute you weren't going to come."

"Lou..." The other man calms out with a sigh, "I'll always be there for you."

The two man share a moment of complete silence after that decoration. The kind of silence that may look awkward to an outsider, but feels warm and familiar to the people involved.

Lifting up his right arm and brushing his fingers through his locks, Harry smirks over to his former flame. "May I come in?"

Shaking his head out of its semi trance, Louis laughs with a small shoulder bounce. "I guess I can let you in...only out of courtesy of course."

Mirroring Louis actions in a friendly mock, Harry laughs back with a sly tease. "Of course. Manners. Right thing and all."

Stepping further back so Harry can walk through the door, Louis starts to ramble with nerves. "Sorry I don't have anything to eat or drink. This was very last minute and I didn't want anyone to see me."

"Lou..." Harry whispers with a low tone, taking off his jacket as he takes Louis' previous occupied spot on the sofa. "Lou, it's ok. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Trying his best to not get emotional, the past few weeks finally starting to break him down, Louis folds in on himself. "I shouldn't have asked you to come. I'm sorry."

"Come. Here." Harry demands with push in his voice.

His feet moving before his mind even registers what's happening, Louis sits down beside Harry. "I'm sorry."

Wrapping his arm around his once love, Harry pulls the shorter man close. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for."

Looking down at the hem of Harry's shirt, Louis reaches out to fidget with it. "Never once."

"Never once what?" Harry questions with confusion as he starts rubbing soothing circles across the other man's back.

Pulling away so he can fully turn to face Harry, raking his eyes across the brunettes features until he settles on the others gaze. "I never once stopped loving you."

Leaning forward so his face is only a few inches away from Harry's, Louis whispers with a growing honesty in his eyes. "Never for a second."

Taking that as permission, Harry lifts up his hands and places them carefully on either side of Louis' face, narrowing his eyes deep into the others. "And I never stopped loving you."

Both men moved forward and met their lips in a warm caress. The soothing familiarity screams out to them in hopes that they would move slowly, as if begging for some time to savor the moment.

No rushing. No distractions. Only them and nothing else.

Both knew this was right where they needed to be.

Both knew this was it.

Both knew they were finally ready.

They were home.

 


End file.
